My First: A Valentine Edition
by koizumichii
Summary: It's Valentines Day and the Seigaku Regulars can't help but reminiscence their first ever received chocolates. Need to say more? Kinda chibi regulars.


**My First: A Valentine Edition  
><strong>

**by kawaii-witch181**

* * *

><p>February 14. A girl's most awaited day to confess. Some just give their chocolates and remain silent about their feelings while others just shout it out but get heartbroken in the end. A girl crying here or there is a normal scenario for a popular boy's life. As love fills the air, piles of chocolate in different colored wrappings and shapes started to appear in the Seishun Gakuen's tennis clubroom. When afternoon practice started, hundreds of chocolates already existed. The Seigaku's acrobatic player couldn't help but be awed by the special February 14th sweets.<p>

"There are lots of chocolates nya!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, I just hope they are delicious," Momo licked his lips.

"I'm envious! Ochibi, Fujiko, and Tezuka got more chocolates than us! Unfair!" Eiji pouted.

"Eiji! Being envious is-" Oishi was cut off unfortunately.

"I have an idea! Let's talk about our first ever received chocolates! Who's starting nya? C'mon! Let's share!" The redhead suggested with a grin.

The other regulars turned away, blushing maybe. What's the other half of Golden Pair thinking? It's private ya know! You can't just share something like that! As the redhead's suggestion received silence as an answer, Inui appeared out of nowhere.

"Hmm..Let's see. I have here all of your data about that." The data man said as he whipped out his trusty notebook. All of the regulars' eyes drifted to its cover which said, 'Regulars' History: First Doki Doki Valentine Chocolates' in big, bold letters. Their eyes widened. Inui couldn't have gathered that data? He just can't! If he really did, Inui Sadaharu is a certified stalker!

"Ooohh! Inui! Let me see! Let me see!" Eiji kept on peeking but still couldn't see its contents.

"Since you're all curious, I shall begin then. I will be the one to narrate your romance stories," Inui's glasses glinted evilly.

"Inui got his evil face on," Taka whispered to Seigaku's mother hen who just nodded in response.

"Saa... This is going to be interesting."

The tennis prince just continued to sip his Ponta. Tezuka-buchou, though, was at the tennis court's gate talking to Ryuzaki-sensei.

"According to the data, all of us received our first chocolates when we started entering Kindergarten. Hmm... Let's start with Kaidoh," Inui began as he flipped a page.

"Enough! Inui! You can't know private matters like that! It's private! P-R-I-V-A-T-E!" Oishi scolded.

"It's useful in tennis," The data man reasoned.

"What does that even have to do with tennis?"

"Senpai is just nosy," Ryoma said.

"I wanna hear about this," Fuji's smile grew even wider.

"Continue, Inui!" Eiji nudged impatiently.

"Eiji!" His partner scolded him which he just returned with a mischievous smile.

"Kaidoh Kaoru's First Love Love Chocolate," Inui finally continued.

Viper's head shot up at the sound of his name. His eyes completely showed his surprised and horror-filled emotions. What could his senpai be telling them? Kaidoh's sight was greeted by excited faces courtesy of his senpais. What are they excited about? This is not a fairy tale story for goodness sake! This is a private matter of his life! Don't they even understand the word privacy?

"A shy girl gave him a heart-shaped chocolate at that time. It happened just after class outside their school building," The data man started to narrate.

"What happened next? What happened next nya?" Eiji started to sit down on the ground as if he was a little child listening to bed time stories.

"The girl got some courage to confess to our Viper. When they met face to face, she kind of freaked out and began to run away, but she still left the chocolates with Kaidoh."

"Ahaha! The girl was afraid of Mamushi, too!"

"Urusai!" The green-wearing-bandanna second year began to blush. He still remembered that time, the very first girl who gave him chocolate.

_"Kaidoh-kun! Please accept my chocolates!" A little girl said as she showed her chocolate to the said person._

_"Fsshh...A-Arigatou." Kaidoh still thanked her, his mother taught him to show gratitude when a girl gave him chocolates for Valentine's._

_A tiny and hairy spider suddenly crept above little Kaidoh's bandanna. The girl started to feel frightened. She developed a spider phobia just last year, and she can't stand seeing one of its kind. Without any more words, she ran away screaming, but she still managed to leave her chocolate to the Viper's hands. The little viper felt a little bit sad. Does everyone have to be frightened all the time when they see him? Just as he was about to pick up the dropped chocolate, a random dog got it and ran away. Little Kaidoh ran after it. Later on, thank goodness, he finally got it, but the chocolate was now crumpled. The girl who gave it to him accidentally saw it. She thought little Kaidoh will throw it away. With all the courage she got, she walked to him...and slap!_

"She slapped you?" Taka asked, surprised.

"Why, nya?"

"Women are stupid." Kaidoh commented as he blushed.

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Momo suddenly yelled. Kaidoh looked at him like he had grown an extra head.

"You're _not_ a woman."

"Oh, I thought I heard you say, men are stupid."

"Deaf."

"Urusai! I'm not deaf! My handsome ears are too clean to be considered deaf."

"Nobody cares about your ears!"

"You two-"

As usual, the two of them started a fight. Holding each other's sleeves, Fukubuchou attempted to pull them apart but failed, and was ignored, once again. Tezuka just looked in the distance. He suddenly felt a warning feeling. Maybe it will be safe if he just watched in the distance. Something tells him... more craziness will swim ashore.

"You two! Shut up nya!" Seishun's acrobatic player threw a random tennis ball to the two bickering kouhais, but the two managed to dodge it. (good reflexes, tsk.)

"Eiji-senpai! That's dangerous," Momo said. The redhead just crossed his arms.

"You two are interrupting our story-telling," he reasoned.

"But!" Kaidoh tried to say.

"Fuji-senpai's sadistic germs might have transferred to you." Momo said out loud.

"Uh-oh."

"Did you say something Momo?" The tensai's smile began to evolve into a very sadistic one as he neared the dunk smasher. Good thing, Oishi restrained him.

"F-Fuji..That's-"

"Since when did germs become sadistic?" Ryoma asked, not caring at all.

"Echizen! Can't you read the atmosphere for once?" Oishi scolded.

"Hn," Ryoma simply replied.

The mother hen sighed. Can't they have a normal water break for once? No, who was he kidding? Seigaku will never have something normal. It will be twisted in some way for sure.

"Continue, Inui!" Eiji once again said.

"Hmm..okay. Next... will be... Momoshiro's."

"Wha-"

"What's up with the dramatic pause, senpai?"

"According to the data, his first chocolate was given by a schoolmate. She was a kind of boyish girl to be exact. Just like typical girls, she went away after giving him the chocolate which seemed heavy when Momoshiro accepted it. He accidentally dropped it, it cracked completely, and it sounded like a very hard dropping canon ball."

_"Eh? I think I'm going to die if I eat this," little Momoshiro said before throwing it away._

"Wha-Where did you get that information, senpai?" Momo complained.

"I have my ways," Inui adjusted his glasses expertly.

"I wish I had tasted that chocolate, too."

Eiji looked oddly at him, "You really have weird taste buds, Fuji."

"Why, thank you."

"It's not even a compliment nya!"

"But it sounded like one."

"It's not!"

_A boy about his age, kinda looking dejected, accidentally saw the chocolate little Momoshiro was holding. He asked the spiky haired boy if he could eat it. Our dunk smasher looked hesitant at first, but soon agreed. He really wondered if it would taste fine. But, he thought wrong! Once the random boy ate it, he instantly passed out!_

"I remember that time! Thank goodness I didn't eat it."

"Momoshiro went home crying after school because the girl he liked didn't bring any chocolates for him."

"Senpai!"

"Fssh...Crybaby."

"Urusai, mamushi! At least I didn't scare a girl!"

"What did you say? You picking a fight?"

"Oh, you're the deaf one now? Bring it on!"

"Oi, you two!"

And without further ado, Kaidoh vs Momo round two broke out. Inui and the rest just ignored the three while Oishi tried to stop them, AGAIN!

"There's a 96.85% you all will be interested in Fuji's story."

"Fuji's? I'm sure the girl looked so cute," Taka commented.

"I'm sure it's one of his fangirls," Ryoma said.

The tensai's cerulean eyes immediately opened. He directed a long stare-glare at the data man's direction which clearly said, 'Dare tell it or I'll make you suffer until you have a miserable death' message. Sure it alarmed Inui, but he still managed to ignore it at least. It's good data, and very rare in his POV, from the regulars. Their reactions are surely priceless!

"Fujiko is becoming scary again nya!"

"Fssh."

_It was one of those early, typical, sunny mornings for our little tensai. It would have been completely normal if it wasn't February 14th. Sure, he was expecting chocolates from the girl he liked. Yes, you heard it right, our little tensai experienced love in his young age. (Right fangirls, give me your tears. Wahahaha) Yeah, he felt excited but there always...was... a contradiction for that._

**_-Lunchtime-_**

_The usual smile was plastered on Little Fuji's face as he happily strode down the hallway. A minute later, it unexpectedly turned into a frown._

_ "Fuji-san, please accept my chocolates!" A boy suddenly appeared in front of him with a bright shade of red coloring his cheeks._

_ "Chocolates? But today's Valentine's...and girls should be the ones giving those, not the other way around."_

_"Anou...I-I can't w-wait for W-White Day. You see...I-I-I really like you."_

_ "Huh? You're a boy! I'm not a girl! I'm a boy! Can't you see?" Little Fuji's eyebrow twitched._

_ "O-Oh! E-Eh? G-G-Gomenasai! I-I thought you're a girl!" The boy immediately ran away upon realization._

_There was another twitch, "Since when did I look like a girl?"_

"Fuji-senpai was mistaken as a girl!" Momo couldn't control his fits of laughter as he clutched his stomach. The others couldn't help but laugh, too. Viper and the tennis prince immediately looked away, but we can still hear their giggles. The redhead couldn't help but roll on the ground as he laughed. An annoyed eyebrow twitched. Suddenly, the regulars felt the temperature drop. Uh-oh.

"Uh, nothing happened."

"We didn't hear any story at all."

They all managed to say it too quickly that made the tensai smiled oh-so-sweetly.

"Good, then."

"It's good data."

"You should be careful, Inui."

"That sounded like a curse or something," the data man mumbled.

"Oh! I remember! Inui didn't get any chocolates when he's kindergarten!" Taka suddenly yelled like he has just remembered a very important matter.

"Inui-senpai?" Laughs.

"As expected."

"What do you mean by that?"

"How did you know that, Taka-san?"

"Fssshh... You became a data gatherer too, senpai?"

"No. We are childhood friends. That's why I knew that."

"Childhood friends? Since when?"

"Since childhood. Hence the name, childhood friends."

"Duh."

"Idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!"

"Urusai!"

The redhead posed in his previous stance as he prepared to throw another innocent tennis ball at his two kouhais.

"Eiji-senpai! What's up with you throwing a tennis ball at us?"

"To make you two shut up. And it's so much fun nya!"

"In that case, I'll throw a tennis ball at you too. It hurts ya know!"

The three, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Eiji, started to throw tennis balls at each other while the others listened to Kawamura's story about Inui. The data man attempted to stop the power player but was shut up by Fuji's glare.

"Saa. Taka-san. Is it really true that Inui didn't receive any chocolates during kindergarten?"

"Well...Yeah. He did receive a chocolate from his family, but not from a girl. I heard he finally received a chocolate from a girl a year after that."

"That's kinda sad, Inui."

"Not at all. I didn't have someone I liked at the time."

"Lies."

"You're lying."

"So, Taka-san. Who gave you your first chocolate?"

"His fiancée," Inui answered.

"FIANCÉE? You had a fiancée during kindergarten?"

"THAT'S NOT NORMAL NYA!"

"Senpai's taking his revenge."

"Fsshhhh.."

"Inui! That's a private matter!"

"Well..Ehehe...I did have a fiancée at that time, but that agreement was soon broken. We're still too young after all."

"Seriously, what kind of family do you have senpais?"

"Normal ones of course, Ochibi!"

"Really?"

"What does that mean nya?"

"Speaking of no chocolates, Kikumaru didn't get any chocolates either."

"That's not true nya! I did receive a chocolate!"

Silence.

"Why, you don't believe me nya?"

Another silence.

"It just fell on the river and I went home dripping wet at that time nya."

_Young Kikumaru Eiji happily walked home. He finally received her chocolate and it was given to him personally! Oh, how happy he was! But once he neared the riverbank, his keen eyesight immediately sighted a drowning dog. You know what a child does, saving an animal in distress instead of asking for additional help. Idiot, right? Kidding. Kidding. Anyway, it turned out that it was just a stuffed toy._

"You swam in the river again?"

"Ehehe..I got scolded by a random woman at that time."

"Who wouldn't? You could've drowned, senpai."

"Stupid, that river is only waist-high."

"Seriously, you swam in the river, Eiji-senpai?"

"Does it hurt?"

"Why does it even hurt?"

"Oh, because of the rocks?"

"Hey! I didn't say I swam in the river nya. I'm still a sane person! Inui! Stop! I'm going to tell my own story from this point on! You're ruining it nya!"

"That's what data-" Inui said but was cut off.

_Little Eiji finally went out of the water. He noticed his precious chocolate being ruined by a random dog (it's the same one from Kaidoh's story)._

"That dog seemed to have some hatred towards chocolates nya."

_When the dog looked up and saw him, it dropped the ruined chocolate into the river and instantly ran away. The stream carried away the chocolate, of course._

"Let me guess, you swam after it?"

"Hai, nya! But..I lost it, and decided to go home. I got scolded by kaa-san, too. Mou. But I still tasted her baked chocolate cake! Anyway! Let's move on to the next story! Maa, Oishi! What's your first doki doki romance? Do tell nya!"

"Well uh..." A bright shade of red started to color the mother hen's cheeks.

"He fell in love with the girl who gave him the chocolate. Though, the girl moved out a week after Valentine's." Inui started to narrate again.

"Inui!"

"Oh. That's tragic."

"Yeah, and she even complimented my haircut," Oishi sadly said.

"You had the same haircut at that time, senpai?"

"Oh... Of course."

"She had a weird taste."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, don't mind?"

"Anyway, I think we should-"

"Who's story's next?"

"Right, we haven't heard Tezuka's yet."

"Saa. I wonder if he even accepted a Valentine chocolate during kindergarten."

"Sou dayo nya! Be the one to tell it Inui!"

"Oi, minna-"

"Admit it fukubuchou! You wanna hear the story too."

"Yes, I mean no. But-"

"Well, according to the data, Tezuka received his first kiss during that time, too."

"Oh, it's like hitting two birds with one stone. Wait. What?"

"TEZUKA-BUCHOU GOT HIS FIRST KISS AT A YOUNG AGE?"

* * *

><p>A nearby vein twitched. They can't be talking about him. Not his first chocolate, nor his first kiss. Seriously, what's gotten into his teammates today? It's just Valentine's, and yet they look like very excited middle school girls gossiping with one another.<p>

"Tezuka?"

"What is it, Ryuzaki-sensei?"

"It's about the arrangement for the tournament."

"Oh, hai."

Maybe he'll deal with his teammates later...

* * *

><p>"Fssshh, lower your voice, peach. Buchou might make us run extreme laps."<p>

"Saa. Isn't that interesting? I didn't know Tezuka could be that naughty," the tensai giggled sadistically.

"Inui, are you sure about this?" Oishi asked.

"Of course, but it's not what you think. It was only a kiss on the cheek," Inui clarified.

"But it's still a kiss nya."

Their ears suddenly heard a quiet giggle from the background.

"I bet the girl ran laps after that," the tennis prince mumbled.

"Ochibi's right. There's a possibility that Tezuka made her run laps." Eiji laughed as he imagined a young, stoic Tezuka Kunimitsu ordering the said girl to run numerous laps.

"Fssshhh.. Poor girl."

"Ahahahahaha! I can't even imagine buchou accepting any chocolate."

"He's human too, Momo," Taka commented.

"But still.." another laugh.

"Saa, I wonder if Tezuka liked that girl."

"He did. That's why he accepted that chocolate," Inui answered.

"First love?"

"Maybe."

"Fuji-senpai keeps on wondering," Momoshiro said out of the blue.

"He's a tensai, it's expected," Ryoma answered.

Odd look, "But shouldn't tensais know the answers instead of wondering?" The dunk smasher mumbled.

"We heard about...Momo...Inui..Tezuka...Fuji..Hmmm...Everyone's story has been told! Oh, wait Ochibi's hasn't!"

"That's right! Echizen! What's yours?"

"Like I'll tell you."

"In that case... (dramatic pause) Let Inui tell it nya!"

"Senpai won't know-"

"Oi minna, we should-"

"He received a home-made chocolate as his first in kindergarten, just like the rest of us."

"Inui-senpai! How did you even know that?"

"Sugoi! The girl's awesome, being able to cook at a young age."

"Indeed, you're so lucky Echizen."

The tennis prince just adjusted his cap. /_ I guess it's okay for them to know except for the part who gave it. /_

"Hmmm..do you know the name of the girl, Inui?" Fuji asked.

"Of course," Inui adjusted his foggy glasses.

"Really?" This time, Taka asked. Hmmm? Excitedly, perhaps?

"She's..."

Uh-oh, his senpai-taichi don't have to know!

"Ryuzaki Sakuno," the data man finished.

"Eh? Ochibi and Ryuzaki-chan knew each other ever since kindergarten?" Eiji questioned.

"That's what data says."

"Senpai. You're becoming a stalker you know that?" Ryoma half-hissed.

"Ever since a long time ago," Inui countered.

"Inui admitted he's a stalker nya!"

"That's sarcasm senpai."

"It doesn't sound like it."

"Just think it's that way."

"Oh."

"Saa.. Echizen. Why don't you tell us about the rest of your story with Ryuzaki-san?"

"Yadda. You all are so nosy, senpai-taichi."

"It's more fun that way."

"Ne. Inui. Do you have more Doki Doki Romance in that data notebook of yours? I wanna hear more nya."

"Invasion of privacy."

"Hmm.. About the regulars? None. All of it has already been told. Oh."

"What is it?" The redhead's eyes began to sparkle.

"I have a story about that dog."

"Dog? What dog?"

"That one who ruined Kaidoh's and your chocolates."

"Inui! You've been researching about a dog's love life, too? Have you gone mad? You really should sign up for therapy!" Oishi panicked while the others sweatdropped. Their fukubuchou is going to Mama Mode again.

"Relax, Oishi. Just listen nya."

"Eiji! This is not the time to-"

"Oh, but it's interesting."

"Saa, let's talk about that dog."

"Seriously, Fuji."

"You're so nosy senpais, you know that? You even want to gossip about a dog's story."

"You already said that a number of times, Echizen."

"I don't want to start practice yet nya."

"Tezuka might-"

"Don't worry. I'm sure Tezuka will want to hear this, too."

_/ They always cut me off. /_ Oishi thought.

_Once upon a time in a faraway land, there lived a dog..._

"Wait, senpai. Why does it sound like a fairy tale? Fsshhh."

"Don't complain. Just listen."

"Senpai's making it up."

"Shhh!"

_There was a dog who loved chocolates..._

"Wait, I thought this was about the dog who hated chocolates?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then why-"

"Just listen. You keep on interrupting me!"

"But-"

"I'm the one being-"

"On with the story nya!"

_/ interrupted. /_ Oishi sighed.

_That dog was always happy when February 14th came. His owner always gave him his share of chocolate, too. But, unfortunately, one day, he fell in love with a female dog of the same breed._

"I don't get it."

"What's even the connection?"

"Just hear it out!"

"Demo...Kawaii, ne... Just like Echizen and Ryuzaki-san."

"Similarity?"

"Love at first sight, nya!"

"Senpai, I bet you don't even know what a love at first sight is."

"Of course I know. It's when you feel the nervous beating of your heart for the very first time."

"That's not love at first sight! That's experiencing a first love!"

"Eh? What's the difference?"

_February 14th came, and the dog was brokenhearted. Of course, he felt sad. Worse, another dog confessed to the said female dog, holding a chocolate, and they instantly became a dog couple. From that day on, he hated seeing_ _chocolates._

"That's the reason?"

"How shallow."

"It's a dog's... That's expected."

"I bet that dog didn't even exist."

"Inui, you're making this up again."

"It was given to me by my friend."

"What kind of friends do you have, senpai-taichi?"

"Normal ones, Ochibi!"

"It's not obvious."

"Hidoi nya!"

"All of you! Why are you slacking off of all people? 50 laps around the grounds!" Tezuka's voice barked in annoyance. He had enough of this nonsense.

"Grounds?" Oishi asked.

"Around the school! Now!"

"Demo, buchou. We-"

The captain's eyes flashed.

"Oh, nothing."

"Tezuka, we're just celebrating Valentine's..."

"Catch, Taka-san."

"YOU HAD GREAT DOKI DOKI ROMANCE, TEZUKA!"

The captain's vein twitched. "100 laps, all of you. Now!"

"Uh-oh, buchou's pissed."

"Fuji! Why did you even give Taka-san a racket!"

"We better run."

"HAI!"

"Maa, Tezuka. You were so naughty as a young kindergartener," the tensai chuckled.

"Fuji, 150 laps."

"Awww.. But...today's Valentine's."

"200 laps."

That afternoon ended, as usual, with the regulars running too many laps. A typical Valentine's as one would say. Ever wonder how many the chocolates they received today? You know the answer already. Mountainous!

"I wanted to eat my chocolates so badly." Momoshiro said.

"You're always hungry, senpai," Echizen commented.

" I can't wait for White Day, nya! We'll tell our first White Day gifts, too!" Eiji proclaimed as all of them ran their nth lap.

The others groaned. They'll surely run laps again for the next month, on the same day, too. How lucky! Tsk.

* * *

><p><em>Prince of Tennis © Konomi Takeshi<em>

Finally done, my first ever Valentine fic! And it on the category, Romance/Humor! It's been awhile since I wrote a fic under this genre. I know, it's February 15 today..but...it's just one day after Valentine's. xD Anyway, hope you enjoy this. I didn't re-read this one...so I'm sorry for the errors and stuffs. You can leave a review if you want. And Happy Hearts Day!_  
><em>


End file.
